Story Where The Shy Girl Gets The Guy
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Suuchi is Oshitari, Yuushi's younger sister. She has a disease...and I stink at summaries...Please read. Flames are welcome if necessary. JirohxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. That belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I only own my OC's and the plot. lol flame if you must...  
****Warning: Charcters might be OOC**

"No." The answer was simple, "No." He didn't understand. His big-headed ego-ness would accept "No." as an answer. She looked at her brother for support. He just looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. She was hurt. "No." She repeated once more before turning to go. He (his big-headed ego-ness) caught her wrist and asked again, this time less politely. She glared at him and twisted his arm sharply. He quickly let go and she ran away.

"I'm home." Oshitari, Yuushi called out. There was no answer except from the maids waiting at the door. After a while had past Oshitari wandered into his sister's room. It was empty. His sister wasn't at home.

Suuchi sat in the park, under a flowering tree, just staring out at the playground. _"Suuchi-chan! Let's play together!" _A picture of a younger Suuchi was running towards the boy who had called her name. Her childhood friend, Fuji, Syuusuke. Of course when they had gotten older Suuchi had to go to Hyotei and saw less and less of her friend. Now she didn't even know if he recognized her. "Suuchi-chan?" Suuchi glanced up quickly at the familiar voice, "Syu-kun…"

Suuchi sat on the couch in her friend's house sipping a glass of water, "I haven't seen you in a long time Suuchi-chan." Fuji said. Suuchi smiled at her friend, "I've been busy." "Why were you crying before?" Fuji asked, getting straight to the point. "It was…nothing." She answered softly. Fuji's expression softened, "It was your brother wasn't it." Suuchi looked up quickly, a guilty expression on her face, "I-it wasn't his fault! It was his buchou and he didn't want to get in trouble. P-please don't blame him!" Fuji frowned for a moment before a smile returned to his face, "It's alright Suuchi-chan. Why don't you get some rest? You look tired. Come. I'll show you to my room." Suuchi followed Fuji up the staircase and into one of the doors that led to his room, "I'll wake you up later for lunch okay?" Suuchi nodded. After Fuji left she slipped into his soft bed and closed her eyes, remembering all the slumber party's they had had together when they were younger. She smiled slightly. They had always gotten in trouble for staying up late.

Suuchi woke up to the sound of shouting. One voice was Fuji's the other was…, Suuchi's eyes widened, her brother's. She quietly slipped down the stairs and poked her head into the living room. The two boys were to busy arguing to realize that she was there. "…That isn't any of your business!" Oshitari shouted at Fuji. "Well it is! She's my friend and you hurt her!" Fuji retorted. "She was crying in the park by herself! Where were you then?!" 'At practice." Oshitari answered coldly, "She knows not to bother me during practice." Fuji glared at him. Oshitari raised a hand. _SLAP _Fuji stared in surprise at the girl standing in front of him. Suuchi had tears slowly flowing down her face, "Leave him alone." She said coldly to her brother. Suuchi's face was stinging but she didn't care, "Just leave him alone! Leave me alone! That's all you ever do! I respected your wishes! I didn't bother you! I didn't tell you I was getting bullied, I didn't tell you when the other girls started ganging up on me! And you know why? Because you told me to never bother you with 'such trifle' things!" Suuchi took a breath before staggering a bit. "Suuchi-chan!" Fuji caught the unconscious girl before she hit the floor.

"She hasn't told you yet? Are you sure you're her brother?" A soft voice asked. "Hai…" Oshitari's voice answered sadly. Suuchi's eyes opened slowly. She sat up, wincing when a sharp pain shot through her chest. "Where am I?" She asked looking around the room, fully aware of where she was. "At the hospital." Oshitari said as he walked into the room. "Oh…" Suuchi stared at her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" Oshitari asked taking his sisters small hands in his own. She couldn't look at him, "I didn't want to bother you." Suuchi was surprised when her brother pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." Suuchi smiled serenely.

The Hyotei tennis club dropped by a couple of days after Suuchi had entered the hospital. "Ore-sama has decided to bless you with his presence." Suuchi hid under her blankets as soon as she heard the voice, "Atobe, maybe you should wait outside…" Oshitari said. Atobe decided to stay silent the rest of the visit. The team only left when they noticed that Suuchi had drifted off to sleep a couple of times.

When Suuchi woke up she noticed another set of breathing, 'Is someone still here?' She sat up and peeked over the edge of the bed. And lo and behold there was a boy sleeping on the floor. Suuchi reached out a hand and softly shook him, "Sumimasen, but you have to wake up now." She said. The boy stirred slightly but did not wake. Suuchi frowned for a moment before giving up and she just watched the boy's sleeping face, 'He's kind of cute.' She thought to herself when she saw the boys' eyes open. He sat up and blinked, "Where am I?" "In my hospital room. Everybody left already." The boy turned to look at Suuchi, "Uwaa! Kawaii!" He said as he jumped up and brought his face _very_close to Suuchi's. Suuchi turned red and quickly backed up, "Oh! You're Yuushi's sister right? The one we were visiting today?" Suuchi nodded, "My names Akutagawa, Jiroh!" "My names Oshitari, Suuchi. Nice to meet you." "Kawaii!" Jiroh said once again and hugged Suuchi, whose face had turned a bright red, "A-Akutagawa-san…" "Neh? You can call me Jiroh!" "Jiroh-san?" "Jiroh-kun!" "Jiroh…kun…?" "Kawaii!" He called once again and glomped the poor girl. Suuchi could feel her face heating up despite the air-conditioning and hugged Jiroh back.

After being dismissed from the hospital Suuchi had to spend a week at home before she would be allowed to go back to school. Jiroh visited everyday. Sometimes bringing some of the other regulars' with him. During one of the visits Jiroh decided to stay over, "Are you sure?" Suuchi asked again. Jiroh nodded. Suuchi showed her friend into a spare bedroom and said goodnight. Then she turned back down the hall and into her room.

When Suuchi woke up she noticed, once again, another set of breathing. She peeked over the edge of the bed again and saw Jiroh…again. "Jiroh-kun. Wake up, please." She said and shook his shoulder. Jiroh opened his eyes sleepily, "Ohayou Suuchi-chan." He yawned and then sat up. "Why are you in my room Jiroh-kun?" Suuchi asked. "Hm? I heard you yelling something so I came in to check on you. I guess I must have fallen asleep." Suuchi's face turned a light shade of pink as the sleepy boy stood up and stretched. Jiroh then turned around and smiled at Suuchi, "Come on! I smell breakfast!" Suuchi laughed softly and nodded.

Suuchi was able to go back to school a few days later and her brother started including her in a lot of the things he did. Most of the time Suuchi just sat next to the sleeping Jiroh and watched everybody else do whatever they were doing.

"Suuchi-chan? Do you play any sports?" Jiroh asked on one of the rare occasions he was awake. Suuchi shook her head no and smiled softly, "I'm more of a…music person." Jiroh tilted his head, "What do you mean?" "I'd rather be playing an instrument or singing then playing a sport. Not that sports are a bad thing." Suuchi added as an afterthought. Jiroh smiled at her, "Sing a song then!" Suuchi blinked in surprise, "I-Iie…I don't think that I sing that well…" "Please?" Jiroh asked with puppy eyes. Suuchi's face turned a light pink, "H-hai…" Suuchi opened her mouth and began singing,

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
Listen To Your Heart Lyrics on  
You tell him goodbye  
And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder..then the wind  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye…"

Suuchi finished the song and closed her mouth. The courts were deathly quiet. Suuchi's face turned really red, "Ano…" Jiroh glomped the poor girl out of nowhere again, "Kawaii!" "I would appreciate it if you didn't jump my sister like that Jiroh." Oshitari's cold voice said as he pried Jiroh off of Suuchi. Jiroh looked sheepish, "Gomen ne Suuchi-chan." Suuchi smiled at him, "It's alright…" Suddenly the whole court erupted in cheers. Oshitari glared at them and then pulled his sister to her feet and promptly pulled her away from the courts. "I don't like how close you've become with Jiroh." He stated as soon as they had gained some distance. "D-demo…Oshitari-nii… what if I told you…I…liked someone?" Oshitari gave her a pained look, "I…You…Suuchi you don't have that time. And you know that. "Suuchi stared at the ground, "I know…"

"Suuchi-chan! Come eat lunch with me!" Jiroh called, sticking his head into Suuchi's classroom. "Hai." Suuchi said and walked over to the hyper boy. The two walked outside and decided to eat under one of the trees. They sat in companionable silence for a while. Suuchi suddenly Kiku: I use the word suddenly to much…- - started coughing uncontrollably. "Suuchi-chan!" Jiroh helped Suuchi up, "My….cough …bag. There's something in there…cough" Jiroh nodded and quickly searched through the girls bag and found a bottle of pills. He took one out and gave it to the girl. Suuchi placed the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Her coughing slowly died down. "Arigatou Jiroh-kun." Suuchi said smiling softly at her friend. Jiroh nodded, "Daijobu Suuchi-chan?" Suuchi nodded, "Daijobu. I'm just tired…" Jiroh smiled, "You can sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for class." Suuchi smiled softly and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Jiroh watched her face while she slept. When she was sleeping she looked so peaceful, there was nothing to worry about, nothing to do. She could just keep to herself for a while. Jiroh suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Suuchi-chan. You have to wake up now!" Jiroh shook Suuchi lightly. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Mmm… Thank you Jiroh-kun." Jiroh nodded. The two stared at each other for a moment. Suuchi's face turned red and she quickly turned around as did Jiroh. "W-We should be getting to class." Suuchi stuttered and Jiroh nodded, then the two of them went off in separate directions. Another person who had witnessed what had happened glared at the spot the two had been in before.

When Suuchi got home she was surprised to find her brother waiting for her. He looked up from the book he was reading and motioned for her to sit down. "Nii-san…" "I saw what happened today." Suuchi's face flushed as she stared at the ground, "I know you told me to not get close to anyone Nii-san, demo I can't help it…" Oshitari looked at his sister softly, "Then you must. For your sake and for the others around you. Suuchi I know you don't want to but you must." Suuchi nodded and stood up, "I'll be in my room." Oshitari sighed after Suuchi left and looked out the window, 'Maybe….there's a way to…cure it…somewhere else…' he thought before standing up and hurrying to his own room.

"Suuchi-chan!" Jiroh poked his head into Suuchi's classroom. Suuchi wasn't there, but Jiroh's fangirls were. "Waaah!" Jiroh yelled as he tried to get away.

Outside

"I feel…an earthquake…" Kira said. "Yea…" Suuchi answered. Kira, Linga, Suuchi's friend since freshman year has black hair and deep brown eyes. The two girls looked at each other and stated, "Otaku." simultaneously. Laughter filled their eyes and they giggled with their hands covering their mouths. And then Jiroh ran past their hiding/eating place. Two pairs of hands reached out and pulled him in while another two covered his mouth. "Jiroh-sama!!" millions of girls ran by screaming. After the last girl had left both girls let go of Jiroh and fell over laughing. "Neh, Neh Kira did you see those girls? Their eyes were practically in the shape of hearts!" The two girls had to hold onto each other to prevent them from falling over again. "Suuchi-chan?" Suuchi looked over to Jiroh, "Hm?" "Can I come over today?" Jiroh asked smiling happily. Suuchi blinked, "Sure. But why do you have to ask?" Jiroh didn't answer and fell asleep instead. Suuchi looked at Kira and shrugged. Kira laughed, "Your problem."

Suuchi poked the sleeping Jiroh's arm. "Jiroh-kun...? Are you...coming...?" Jiroh sat up and rubbed at his eyes, Suuchi's face turned red, "Wha? Suuchi-chan? Is it time to go already?" Suuchi nodded. "Ah...wait..." Jiroh stood up and stretched. "Let's go now." Suuchi nodded and followed Jiroh out of the classroom.

Suuchi sat on her bed, staring at the textbook sitting on her lap. She stared...and stared...and stared. And finally...she dropped the book over the edge of her bed and flopped onto her giant stuffed kitty, "I still don't get it..." She mumbled. "Suuchi-chan!" Suuchi peered over the edge of the bed to see Jiroh rubbing his head, "oops...forgot you were there...sorry Jiroh-kun..." Jiroh got up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He announced...and then...tripped on a random kitty plushie lying in the middle of the road.

_CRASH_

Jiroh and Suuchi's faces were bright red, "J-Jiroh-kun..." "Y-yea?" "Can you..please...get...off...your heavy..."

A week later

"I...have to leave?" Suuchi asked her brother. "There's a clinic there that might be able to cure you." Oshitari replied. Suuchi sighed, "Alright then I guess...When do I leave?" "In 2 days."

Next Day

"What?! You're leaving?! Why?!" "Uhh...I have to go to this clinic." Kira sighed. Deciding not to press her friend.

Suuchi poked her head into the classroom and saw the boy sleeping there. She smiled and then laid the letter she had written onto his desk. "Goodbye..."

Day she Leaves

Suuchi clasped her hands together and stared at the large plane, "I have to go alone?" Oshitari nodded, "I'm sorry about that Suuchi..." "No it's fine. I'll be fine." Suuchi picked up her bag and started to walk to her gate and then...she was hugged from behind. "J-Jiroh-kun?" "You didn't let me say goodbye and your leaving?" Suuchi couldn't respond. "I'll come back for sure." Suuchi said softly, Jiroh nodded, "Yea. I know you will. I'll wait for you."

**What really happened: Suuchi walked to her gate and looked back one more time before disappearing into the crowd. She would return a new person, with a boyfriend probably. And then...she was gone...JK just felt like typing that. Yea well flames are welcome I guess... I know the ending was horrible but I ran out of ideas right when I got close. So...cliche like. I don't like it much. But thx for reading**


End file.
